Total drama island
by Vampire Loser
Summary: 20 teenagers are sent to a 10 year olds camp by reality t.v how will they survie the challenges, gross camp food, and eachother, read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Loser: Hi everyone I know I should be updating my other stories but I have to do this before someone else does**

**Deadheart: This is going to be good too I get to make not just Sasuke suffer but almost the whole main cast **

**Sasuke: Damn**

**Vampire Loser: Ha well enjoy the story oh and I might say stuff like a narrator style okay enjoy**

**Deadheart: read and review**

**Sasuke: Nor Vampire Loser or Deadheart own Naruto **

* * *

**Meeting the Campers**

Three people stand on a dock in front of what appears to be cabins. The camera zooms into the people. One of them is a woman she is standing between two men; she has blonde hair, brown eyes, and a big chest. She is wearing a pair of gray caprise and a green tank top (A/N: just her regular clothing). To her right is man with long spiky white hair which is held in a medium high pony tail. He had on a burgundy t-shirt and regular denim jeans.

To her left is a man with long black hair, eyes that are yellow and his skin is very pale. He has on a pair of skinny, jeans a black t-shirt and has an ear ring in the shape of a sound cord. The camera zooms in closer and the woman says "Welcome I am Tsunade and we invited 20 teenagers to this place saying it was a five star hotel and all they had to do is live with complete strangers for the summer".

The man with earring says "I am Orochimaru, these teenagers have no idea that the five star hotel is actually a 10 year olds summer camp, but we didn't completely lie they do have to live we each other for the whole summer…more or less".

The man with the white hair says "I am Jiraya, join us as we see how they react to this and let us see if they can make it through our challenges, each other, insects and animals and of course gross summer camp food. Let's meet them shale we".

The sound of a boat is heard and a boy with white hair in a pony tail and glasses gets off the boat. He is wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with blood splattered on it (fake of course). "Kabuto welcome" said Orochimaru. Kabuto quirks an eyebrow and says "Isn't this a summer camp?" "Yes now go stand over there, no questions or complaints until all the campers are here" said Jiraya. Kabuto shakes his head but picks up his suit case and moves.

Moments later the boat is heard again and off comes a girl with brown hair held up in two buns she had on a Chinese style pink shirt and blue shorts. She pulls a surf board with her and then sighs and says "Reality T.V trick, Great just great I knew it was too good to be true". She then walks but Tsunade calls her and says "Hello Tenten welcome". Tenten turns around then hits Jiraya on the back of the head knocking him into the lake.

Orochimaru laughs and says "I like this girl" to Tsunade who nods then he calls out to Jiraya saying "HEY JIRAYA ARE YOU ALL RIGHT". Jiraya then climbs back on the dock dripping with water mumbling. Tenten says "sorry" then she turns around and Tsunade and Orochimaru duck but Jiraya gets knocked off the dock again. Everyone laughs once Tenten is near Kabuto he says "Kabuto" then he extends his hand "Tenten" she answers and shakes his hand.

The boat arrives again and of a girl in pink tank top, kaki (sp?) Bermudas, pink hair, and pink sandals. She gapes and says "You have got to be kidding me! Where is my lawyer?" Jiraya pulled out a thick stack if papers from what seemed no where and says "Sorry Sakura you signed a legal contract saying you will not under any circumstance sue the show or its creator". Sakura then huffs and walks to where Tenten and Kabuto are at.

The boat then drops of a boy with long blonde hair in a half pony tail and blue eyes, he is wearing a plain white T-shirt and black shorts. He looks around and says "Not to shabby yeah. I mean it could have been worst they could have made us make our own houses yeah". "Deidara welcome to the island" said Orochimaru. "It's good to be here yeah" he answers before picking up his suit case and walking to the others and introducing himself.

The boat leaves a boy with short black hair, black eyes and he is wearing black and gray checkered Bermuda shorts a black t-shirt with "MAXIMUM THE HORMONE" written on splattered green goo (once again fake). "Sai welcome to…" began Jiraya "Yeah, yeah thanks" he then walks off to join the people. When he gets to them he smiles at Sakura and says "Hi ugly" then he turns to Tenten and says "Nice buns". Kabuto laughs and says "I hope you mean her face". (A/n: I say that all the time too)

The boat then drops off (A/n: Jesus that is only the 6 contestant only 14 more to go bear with me people) a blue eyed blonde, her hair is in a high pony tail. She has on a sleeve less purple shirt and a denim skirt and purple sandals. She sighed and said "Don't tell me I know" then she drags her feet to where the other people where at. "That was Ino folks" says Tsunade in a cherry manner.

The boat then drops off another blonde. She has dirty blonde hair, black eyes; she has on a blue shirt with a hood and front pocket and denim jeans. "Welcome Temari" says Jiraya "Yeah, thanks that is nice now where is the bathroom" Jiraya then points the way then she runs for it.

The boat then drops of a girl with raven colored hair with a blue hue to it she had soft lavender eyes and has a big chest. She has on a lavender sweater and black skinny jeans. "Hinata welcome" said Orochimaru. "T-thank you" answered Hinata as she bowed to the hosts. When she walked to the guys Sai said "Hi I am Sai. So how are you doing angel?" Hinata blushed and said "Hi I-I am Hinata, a-and good y-you"

The boat then dropped off the rest of the campers (separately people) (and cause the author got tired of typing all of that so now there all here and I am still rambling so I will stop now). They were a boy named Kankuro with brown eyes and hair dressed in a plain white t-shirt and brown shorts. Chouji a chubby boy with brown hair and eyes, he wore a t-shirt with a leaf on it (coughleafcough) and blue shorts.

A boy with black hair and eyes and skin with a blueish hue to it named Kisame; he wore a black t-shirt and regular jeans. Naruto a boy with blue eyes and blonde hair and was very hyper; he wore an orange t-shirt with a red swirl in the middle and denim jeans. Then a red head named Gaara with aqua colored eyes ad a black slipknot shirt and black skinny jeans and a studded belt.

Sasuke a boy with jet black hair and onyx colored eyes in a plain black t, and denim skinny jeans. Sakura and Ino immediately threw themselves all over him; he seemed rather annoyed at this. Kiba with brown hair and eyes and a tan, he wore a burgundy T and denim shorts, he also brought along his dog Akamaru. Lee a boy with black eyes and very bushy eyebrows; he wore a green shirt and faded blue jeans.

Neji a boy with long black hair, gray eyes and he wore a gray shirt with a caged bird sign on it, and a pair of black jeans. Shino a boy with black tall hair (A/n: I am a huge fan of Shino but it occurs to me that he has an afro no?) sunglasses hiding his eyes, he wore a black shirt that insulted people when they read it and some black skinny jeans. Shikamaru a boy with brown eyes, hair, and a light tan and hair in a high pony tail making it look like a pineapple. He wore regular jeans and a blue t-shirt.

And lastly Itachi a boy who looked a lot like Sasuke with black hair in a low pony tail and in a blood red shirt and denim colored skinny jeans. (Jesus! I thought I would never be done but hey I am YAY).

"Welcome" said Tsunade "As you probably noticed reality TV strikes again". Orochimaru then says "You will be living here the rest of the summer and you will be split into to teams and given challenges". Jiraya then picks it up and says "The winners of the challenge are safe; however the losers will have to vote off a member of their team. Oh and if you want to say something to the camera, but not to the campers you sit in there" he says as he points to the bathrooms. Tsunade grins and says "The last person here wins a mini fortune you will most likely blow off in a day".

"Now" said Orochimaru "To put you guys in teams". "O let me do it" said Jiraya. "Knock yourself out" said Tsunade and Orochimaru just shrugged. "Yes!" said Jiraya "Lets see I know: Kabuto, Sakura, Sai, Temari, Kankuro, Kisame, Itachi, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru you are the Crazy beavers" "WHAT!" yelled Sakura. Sai said "What I am not with angel this is unfair". Jiraya ignored them and said "The rest of you are the killer bears. Now go to your cabins". Kankuro then walked to Jiraya and asked "The rooms are not coed right?" "Sure" said Jiraya "Girls sleep in one side of the room the boys in the other side" as he pushed Kankuro away.

**Scene Change: The next day**

The camera starts at the base of a mountain it quickly rises to the top and reveals the campers they were all in their bathing suits all guys were top less most girls in bikinis other than Hinata who wore a black t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. "Welcome to your fist challenge" said Orochimaru "All you have to do is jump off this cliff into that circle down there. If you miss you fall into shark infested waters. However we are pretty sure the circle is pretty shark free". Everyone looks down and a far way down one can see the lake and the sharks. "Killer bears your up first".

Everyone seems scared and then Lee says "I will go first my youthful friends" then he jumps down. "That is one crazy cool weirdo" says Deidara. They look down to see if Lee made it and he did. The Killer bears cheer and then Deidara lets his hair lose and then grabs it all in a low pony tail and says "It is my turn Yeah!" then he runs off the cliff yelling "Cannon Ball!" he makes it. Then went Tenten who grabbed her nose as she was falling and she made it, then Naruto who had his arms and feet flapping all over his body but he doesn't make it and starts yelling and swimming away from the sharks that are fallowing him. .

Then Gaara jumped and crossed his arms while he was falling with a bored expression on his face but he made it. Hinata convinced Shino to jump with her because she didn't want to alone they jumped holding hands and fell with Hinata shutting her eyes and Shino clutching on to his glasses and they both made it.

Then Sasuke jumped and as he fell he closed his eyes and covered his nose and made it. Then it was Ino's turn "I will not jump, besides I have seen the other team I am sure they wont jump" she stated firmly. "That is okay if you don't want to jump but you have to wear this all day" said Orochimaru as he put a chickens hat on her then she walked off the cliff.

Then it was Chouji's turn. _Kisame in the bathroom sharing his opinion "Okay so I am standing here thinking if he jumps he is dead". Gaara sharing his opinion "I was kind of weird and kewl at the same time. I mean there is a chance this guy might die jumping". _Chouji then walks to the edge so his toes are dangling over he takes a deep breath and jumps.

SILENT MOMENT. Suddenly a loud splash is heard and they look down. Nothing comes up after a while then Chouji jumps out and yells "WOOT YEAH I DID IT! IN YOUR FACES PEOPLE". The killer bears then cheer again. And when he comes up Naruto says "Man that was so kewl! You rule!" "Thanks man!" says Chouji as they do knuckles.

**Back on top of the mountain **

Orochimaru then turns the Beavers and says "Well who goes first?" Kisame takes a couple of steps forward and says "What the hell, I'll go" then he jumps off. As he is falling he lays downs on the air and falls in the circle. "That looks so kewl! Man I am next!" yelled Kiba then he runs off and as he falls in belly flop but he misses and swims as quickly as possible to shore before the sharks notice.

"Ha! Well looks like I am next" said Sai before he stands on the edge and dives into the water making it in the circle. Neji just nodded and then jumped off indifferently and made it. Kankuro then said "Well Temari, if I don't make it tell ma that I burned the barn" then he jumped off yelling, he missed though and was being chased by the sharks too.

Itachi then sighed and then jumped off and fell in practically standing but he made it. Sakura then said "I will not jump, do you have any idea the damage salt water does to your hair". Temari then said "Look just jump". "Why should I" said Sakura. Temari got in her face and said "I you wont I will make you!" "I'd like to see you try" yelled Sakura. Temari then picked Sakura up and threw her in and then jumped in after her. As they fell Temari laughed and Sakura yelled "I hate you Sabuko Temari!" They both made it.

Kabuto was laughing and then he said "So Shikamaru was it, do want to do the honors or should I go?" Shikamaru yawned and said "Might as well get this over with" then he jumped and as he fell he yawned and made it. Kabuto then grinned and "Well looks like it is my turn" then he ran off and as he fell he curled into a ball and did some flips and fell into the water but he made it.

Orochimaru turned to the camera and said "Looks like we have a tie". Both teams cheered but Orochimaru walked down and said "However, everyone from the beavers jumped, however they missed to people. Bears Naruto missed however Ino refused to jump so the winners are the Crazy Beavers!" The crazy beavers cheered and the bears glared at Ino (all but Hinata of course).

**Scene Change: At the camp fire**

Team bears sat on tree stumps in front of a fire. Orochimaru stood in front of them and said "Hello campers, well you guys lost the challenge and you guys have voted to who goes home". Everyone took a look at each other and then Orochimaru pulled out a plate full of marshmallows. _Sasuke's opinion: I am not sure who is going to go home but I know it is not going to be me. Gaara's opinion: Okay I really have nothing to say but they made me saying I have to say something so yeah._

Orochimaru grinned and said "I have 9 marshmallows, I will call your names whose name I don't call will take the walk of shame down the dock, and go on the loser boat, and they can never come back…ever. First name is Hinata". Hinata got up and walked to get the marshmallow, and stood next to Orochimaru. "Lee…Deidara…Gaara…Shino…Tenten…Sasuke…Chouji…the name who I do not call must immediately pack there bags and go home…Naruto". Ino and said "What this is so unfair! Ugh!" then she left.

Orochimaru then said "Well good night campers tomorrow we have another challenge for you" then the camera zooms out then goes over the camp.

* * *

**Vampire Loser: Tell me what you think and any request on who will lose the next challenge are welcome**

**Deadheart: read and review**

**Sasuke: Oh and remember to tell Vampire Loser your favorite parings for the show**


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Loser: hello everyone**

**Deadheart: hi**

**Sasuke: start the story all ready**

**Vampire Loser: fine**

**Deadheart: Read and review**

* * *

**Karaoke (SP?)**

A loud siren is heard all over camp. In the next 10 minutes all the campers were standing outside in front of the cabin. "What is going on here? It is way too early to out" said Sakura. "GOOD MORNING CAMPERS! DID EVERYONE SLEEP WELL" yelled Jiraya into a microphone. There was a great amount of murmurs and groans. Naruto whispered something to Tenten then she burst out laughing. When she saw everyone looking at her, her laughs died down.

"OKAY" yelled Jiraya "SO TODAY WE HAVE AN ALL TIME FAVORITE AS A CHALLENGE! YOU GUYS MUST CHOOSE 3 MEMBERS OF YOUR TEAM TO COMPETE IN A KARAOKE CONTEST! NOW GO! GO! GO!"

**Scene Change: With the Beavers**

The beavers were standing in front of their cabin with Sakura in front of them. "Okay" said Sakura "I will be a judge, and I will decide who gets in and who doesn't". Sai snorted and said "Who died and made you queen ugly?" Sakura just huffed and said "As I was saying I am a judge and well who thinks they know how to sing?"

Kabuto noticed that no one was going to answer and risk getting humiliated in front of national TV so he said "Why doesn't everyone get a turn, we will go in abc order. So how about it you guys?" Everyone seemed to agree and then Sakura said "Fine we will go with your plan."

Kisame groaned and said "I guess that means I go first. Well I am going to say that I couldn't sing to save my life so, I won't sing". Sakura growled and said "Listen Kisame! Everyone has to try so SING!" Kisame glared at her and she glared back until Kisame said "What do I sing?" Sakura smiled and said "How about a piece of "_Heart of glass" by Blondie?"_

Kisame stood up and took a deep breath of air and then sung "Once I had a love and it was a gas, Soon turned out had a heart of glass, Seemed like the real thing only to find Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind" in a very screechy voice that made everyone cover their ears and Sakura yelled "OKAY ENOUGH YOU WERE RIGHT! JUST STOP! PLEASE!" When he stopped he grinned and said "Can't say I didn't warn you". Next up went Sakura and as a punishment Kisame choose for her to sing _"Mambo Italian by Rosemary Clooney". _Sakura growled at him but began to sing anyway "A girl went back to Napoli, Because she missed the scenery, The native dances and the charming songs, But wait a minute, something's wrong, Hey, mambo! Mambo italiano! Hey, mambo! Mambo italiano" she was all right…if you were deaf.

"UGLY STOP! GOSH YOU'RE WORST THAN KISAME" yelled Sai. Sakura stopped and said "As if you could sing better than I do?" Sai smirked and said "Of course I can! Just watch me". "You will sing "_Sugar, Sugar (candy girl by Chubby Checkers)_".Sai smirked and said "Your on".

Sai stood up and was about to sing when he saw Hinata passing by and yelled "Hinata this song goes out to you" then he winked at her and he began to sing "Sugar, ahh, Honey, honey. You are my candy girl, and you got me wanting you. Honey, ahh, Sugar, sugar. You are my candy girl, and you got me wanting you". He sang in a perfect voice and Hinata blushed and said "Thank you Sai-kun" then she ran off to join her team.

Sai grinned turned around and said "She totally digs me". Kankuro grinned "You lucky prick. Well I vote for you to be in" Every one seemed to agree even Sakura.

**Scene Change: With the Bears**

The bears were sitting at the base of the mountain and then Deidara said "Okay guys, which one of you knows how to sing?" Everyone turned to Shino who quirked an eyebrow and said "What are you guys looking at?" "Oh come on Shino" said Naruto "We have all heard you sing with your guitar down by the dock. And man you rule". Shino sighed and said "Fine I will do it". "All right! You will beat the beavers with your youthfulness" said Lee

Tenten then said to everyone "OH and Hinata too." Hinata squeaked and said "But T-Tenten I can't sing". Tenten leaned closer to Hinata and said "Oh come now don't be modest. I have heard you singing when you think no one can hear. Come sing for all of us please" as she pouted. Hinata sighed stood up and then said "W-What should I s-sing?" Everyone seemed to be thinking then Gaara said "Why not _"Wonder lust by Night wish". _

Hinata blushed and said "Oh I-I love t-that song" she then took a deep breath and began to sing "I want to see where the sirens sing, Hear how the wolves howl, Sail the dead, calm waters of the Pacific, Dance in the fields of coral, Be blinded by the white, Discover the deepest jungle". She stopped because everyone was quiet and then looked down from embarrassment.

_Hinata's Opinion _

"_I-I was very e-embarrassed I k-knew I d-didn't know h-how to sing b-but I d-didn't know I-I was t-that bad_

_End Hinata's Opinion _

Suddenly Chouji shouted and said "OH MY GOD YOU SOUND LIKE AN ANGEL!" Hinata blushed and said "Umm T-thank y-you". "SIGN HER UP" yelled Tenten. Deidara then yelled "Wait I want to do a duo with her". Hinata blushed and nodded and said "W-What should w-we sing?" Deidara though about it for a while and said "Why not _"Picture by kid rock and (some one who I don't know)" _

Deidara grinned and said "Okay lets start are you ready Hinata?" Hinata then nodded and Deidara began "Living my life in a slow hell different girl every night at the hotel

I aint seen the sun shine in 3 damn days been fuelin up on cocaine and whiskey

wish I had a good girl to miss me but I wonder if I'll ever change my ways

I put your picture away sat down and cried today

I cant look at you while I'm lying next to her

I put your picture away sat down and cried today

I cant look at you while I'm lying next to her"

Hinata smiled then began singing "I called u last night in the hotel

everyone knows but they wont tell

but there half hided smiles tell me somethin just aint right

I've been waiting on you for a long time

fuelin up on heartaches and cheap whine

I aint heard from you in 3 damn nights

I put your picture away

I wonder where you've been

I cant look at you while I'm lyin next to him

I put your picture away

I wonder where you've been

I cant look at you while I'm lyin next to him" Hinata turned away to add dramatic effect.

They both then began to sing together "I saw you yesterday with an old friend

it wuz the same old same how have you been

since you've been gone my worlds been dark and gray" Deidara then began to sing "you reminded me of brighter days".

Then Hinata "I hope to be coming home to stay

I wuz head of the church" and then Deidara "I wuz off to drink you away" Then both of them began to sing "I thought about you for a long time

can't seem to get you off my mind

I cant stand why we're living like this way

I found your picture today

I swear I'll change my ways

I just called to say I want you to come back home

I found your picture today

I swear I'll change my ways

I just called to say I want you to come back home

I just called to say I love you

Come back home"

When they were done everyone started clapping "Well" said Sasuke "Looks like we have our three". "Unless anyone thinks they can do better?" asked Tenten every one then shock their heads.

**Scene Change: With the beavers**

"Okay" said Sakura "So Itachi, Sai, and Kabuto are going to sing to represent us, now to choose the songs your going to sing". "Actually Ugly I already chose my song" said Sai. And then Itachi nodded and Kabuto said "So did I".

Suddenly a loud siren is heard fallowed by Jiraya yelling "CAMPERS YOUR TIME IS UP EVERYONE REPORT TO THE CAFETERIA AT ONCE!" At that everyone slowly made their way to the cafeteria. Once inside the teams sat on their table they noticed that Orochimaru and Tsunade were there. In front of them was a screen a karaoke machine and a microphone. Jiraya then came out from what appeared to be no where and said "Campers you made your decision and now it is time to ding your heart out. You will be rated by how much Tsunade, Orochimaru, and me like it. We will start off with the beavers since they won the last challenge. Kabuto you're first".

_Kabuto's opinion _

_Okay so I am first it's all right as long as I do well._

_End Kabuto's opinion_

Kabuto walked up to the microphone and found the song he wanted and began to sing. "Got money just tell me what you want me to.

Got money nail me up against the wall,

Got money, don't want everything he wants it all.

no you can't take it

no you can't take it

no you can't take that away from me

no you can't take it

no you can't take it

no you can't take that away from me

head like a hole.

Black as your soul.

I'd rather die than give you control.

Head like a hole.

Black as your soul.

I'd rather die than give you control.

Bow down before the one you serve.

You're going to get what you deserve.

Bow down before the one you serve.

You're going to get what you deserve.

Got money's not looking for the cure.

Got money's not concerned with the sick amongst the pure.

Got money let's go dancing on the backs of the bruised.

Got money's not one to choose

No you can't take it

No you can't take it

No you can't take that away from me

No you can't take it

No you can't take it

No you can't take that away from me

Head like a hole.

Black as your soul.

I'd rather die than give you control.

Head like a hole.

Black as your soul.

I'd rather die than give you control.

Bow down before the one you serve.

You're going to get what you deserve.

Bow down before the one you serve.

You're going to get what you deserve"

Then he finished and Tsunade said "Very good I will give you a 7". Orochimaru nodded and said "Nice choice of a song. You do know what you work with well and I will give you a 9" and then Jiraya "A very angsty song however you really now how to sing it. So I will give you a 7". Kabuto nodded and the beavers began to cheer.

"Next up is Deidara" said Jiraya. The bears started cheering and Deidara said "Yeah it's my turn yeah". He then got on stage and began to search for the song and then he found it and began to sing.

"I'm gonna make you bend and break

(It sends you to me without wait)

Say a prayer but let the good times roll

In case God doesn't show

(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)

And I want these words to make things right

But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life

"Who does he think he is?"

If that's the worst you got

Better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and even one more time

Thanks for the memories

even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter"

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

Been looking forward to the future

But my eyesight is going bad

And this crystal ball

It's always cloudy except for

When you look into the past (look into the past)

One night stand (one night stand off)

One night and even one more time

Thanks for the memories

even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter"

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers

In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers

Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes

I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa

One night and even one more time

Thanks for the memories

even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter"

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

One night and even one more time (One more night, one more time)

Thanks for the memories

even though they weren't so great

"He tastes like you only sweeter"

One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

When he was done Tsunade said "Very good I really like that you sing with so much emotion. I will give you a 8". Orochimaru said "Nice to see that you drop you habit some time. And you do sing very well I will give you a 7". Jiraya then said "I like how you add animation to the song so I will give you an 8" The bears clapped and cheered for him.

"All right next up is Itachi" said Jiraya. Itachi got on stage and found the song he wanted to sing and began to sing. "I can take a plane high up in the sky and fly for a million miles

Write a melody so sweet, make a tear turn into a smile

And I can see the color of spring I can even feel the weather change

And soon the leaves fall and winter calls, 'cause nothing ever stays the same

When I think of where I've been, what I've done and all I own

How I think I know everything, like I made it here on my own

And like the wind that blows

And like a flower that grows

Still with all I can do

Without You, life's a song with no end

Without You, like having a heart that won't mend

Without You, we're just actors on a stage

Like a child who's lost his way

We wouldn't be here today without You

I admit that sometimes my pride tries to hide my view

And even this gift that You gave me, I forget it's for You

And all the many days and many ways Your grace I've abused

Still you were patient and Your love loved me through

But the wind still blows, and the flower still grows and one thing is still true

(Without You) life's a wound that won't heal

Without You, nothing in this world is for real

Without You

Can't live, can't see Your will for me

Can't do anything (alt. anything)

Without You, we're like a bride with no groom

Without You, it's like seeing no sunshine in June

Without You, we're just actors on a stage

Like a child who's lost its way, wouldn't be here today

Without You, Jesus my life would be lost without You

Without You, I'll never know what it cost

To see You lay Your life down for me

From my past now I'm free

Tell me where would I be without You

Tell me where would I be without You

Wouldn't be here today without You

Wouldn't be here today without You"

"That was absolutely lovely" said Tsunade "I will give you a 10". Jiraya grinned and said "A very nice song and you did justice to the lyrics so I will give you and 9". Orochimaru said "A very nice voice you have there, and you put it to work perfectly. So I will give you a 9". The Beavers were cheering very loudly as Itachi sat down. With the bears Sasuke was glaring at his brother. He then said to Shino and Hinata "You guys better beat him!" Both Shino and Hinata nodded.

"Next up is Shino" said Jiraya. Shino got up found the song he wanted and began to sing.

"He drops his suitcase by the door

She knows her daddy won't be back anymore

She drags her feet across the floor

Tryna hold back time to keep him holding on

And she says

Daddy Daddy don't leave

I'll do anything to keep you

Right here with me

Can't you see how much I need you

Daddy Daddy don't leave

Mommy's saying things she don't mean

She don't know what she's talking about

Somebody hear me out

Father listen

Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go

Father save him, I would do anything in return

I'll clean my room, Try hard in school

I'll be good, I promise you

Father, Father, I pray to you

Now she hasn't slept in weeks

She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave

They tried just about everything

It's getting harder now

For him to breathe

And she says

Daddy Daddy don't leave

I'll do anything to keep you

Right here with me

Can't you see how much I need you

Daddy Daddy don't leave

The doctors are saying things they told me

They don't know what they talking about

Somebody hear me out

Father (father) listen (listen)

Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)

Father (father) save him

I would do anything in return, I'll clean my room

Try hard in school, I'll be good

I promise you,Father, Father

I pray to you

Please don't let him go (don't let him go)

I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)

There open his eyes

There ain't no more time

To tell him that I love him more

The many thing in the world

Is Daddy's little girl

Father (father) listen (listen)

Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)

Father (father) save him, I would do anything in return

I'll clean my room, Try hard in school

I'll be good, I promise you

Father, Father

She was Daddy's Little Girl

Mmmmm Oh"

"Shino that was beautiful really. I am just amazed that wow… I did not expect for you to have such a lovely voice. I will give you a 10" said Tsunade. Orochimaru then said "Yes it was a great performance. I will give you an 8". Jiraya then said "What a surprise Shino… that was an outstanding job. I will give you a 9". With that the Bears were cheering like crazy.

Jiraya stood up and said "Only two more contestants. Sai it's your turn". Sai got up choose his song and then said "This song goes out to a very special person here at camp. I think you all know who she is so Hinata this songs for you".

Then he began to sing "But I want you to know

I'm a dick

I'm addicted to you

I can't pretend I don't care

When you don't think about me

Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy but you left anyway

I'm trying to forget that

I'm addicted to you

BUt I want it and I need it

I'm addicted to you

Now it's over

Can't forget what you said

And I never wanna do this again

Heartbreaker

Since the day I met you

And after all we've been through

I'm still a dick

I'm addicted to you

I think you know that it's true

I'd run a thousand miles to hold you

Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy

I did all that I could

Just to keep you

But you left anyway

How long will I be waiting?

Until the end of time

I don't know why I'm still waiting

I can't make you mine

Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to you"

"But Hinata I want you to know that I'm not giving up yet" said Sai before he faced judgment. Tsunade smiled and said "That was very…I mean very good performance. The way you changed your voice was simple amazing. So will give you a 10" Jiraya then said "Absolutely amazing and dedicating it to someone simply wonder full. I think you deserve a 10". Orochimaru then said "It was very good and I give it a 9". The Beavers booed at Orochimaru then cheered at the score.

"Well it seems the Beavers are in the lead. Will the bears be able to catch up lets see Hinata your next" said Jiraya. Hinata blushed and got up and chose her song and was about to sing when she heard Sai yell "Go angel!" Hinata blushed and began to sing.

"I wish i had an Angel

for one moment of Love

i wish i had your Angel tonight

deep into a dying day

i took a step outside an

innocent heart, prepare to hate me fall when

i may, this night will hurt you like

never before

old loves they die hard

old lies they die harder

i wish i had an angel

for one moment of love

i wish i had your angel

your virgin Mary undone

i'm in love with my lust

burning angel wings to dust

i wish i had your angel tonight

i'm going down so frail'n cruel

drunken disguise changes all

the rules

old loves they die hard

old lies they die harder

i wish i had an angel

for one moment of love

i wish i had your angel,

your virgin Mary undone

i'm in love with my lust

burning angelwings to dust

i wish i had your angel tonight

greatest thrill,not to kill

but to have the prize of

the night, hypocrite

wannabe friend, 13th disciple who betrayed

me for nothing !

Last dance, first kiss

your touch my bliss

beauty always comes with

dark thoughts

i wish i had an angel

for one moment of love

i wish i had your angel

your virgin Mary undone

i'm in love with my lust

burning angelwings to dust

i wish i had your angel tonight .."

"What a wonderful performance Hinata I give you a 10" said Tsunade. Orochimaru said "Your voice is like one of an angel. And as you sing the song it seems as if you're really into it and that is how it should be I give you a 10 as well". Jiraya then said "What can I say that hasn't already been said. It was absolutely amazing and you can feel you emotion through the song. I give you a 10". The Bears Started Cheering like maniacs and then Jiraya turned to the beavers and said "Beavers I will see you tonight at the elimination".

**Scene Change: At the Campfire **

Jiraya stood in front of the beavers with a tray of marshmallows he then said "Campers you have voted off one off you campers tonight. I will now call the names of the people who get to stay. If I don't call your name, you must immediately pack you bags walk the dock of losers and go home. And you can never come back…ever. The first name I will call is Neji".

Neji stood up and got his marshmallow and then Jiraya began to call them "Shikamaru, Kiba, Itachi, Kisame, Temari, Kabuto, and Sakura. I only have one more marshmallow left. Kankuro you're here because your team thinks you don't pull your weight. Sai even though you do more than your share of work your team thinks you are jeopardizing them by courting Hinata who is on the other team. So who goes the lazy person or the lover boy………..Sai". Sai jumped up and said "Yes". "Sorry Kankuro but it's time to walk the dock of losers".

Kankuro got up and said "Who needs this place anyway". Then he left.

_Sai's opinion_

"_Okay bottom two this week that sucks. And all because I am courting Hinata! Talk about jealous. I mean they think I don't notice but I see the way Itachi looks at Hinata as well as Kabuto. But I am going to win two very important things here. 1) the mini fortune and 2) Hinata's heart"._

_End Sai's Opinion_

"ALL RIGHT CAMPERS GO TO BED AND REST YOUR GOING TO NEED IT FOR TOMMAROW!" yells Jiraya.

* * *

**Vampire Loser: Hahaha not what you guys thought would happen was it?**

**Deadheart: Well we need new challenges so any request will be taken seriously**

**Sasuke: Read and Review **

**Vampire Loser: sorry but the format of the songs changed when i uploaded it **


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire Loser: Haha thank you all for the lovely reviews and for the support **

**Deadheart: what he means is thanks for helping us out of our writers block and thanks for the challenge ideas**

**Sasuke: Yeah yeah thanks just get on with it**

**Vampire Loser: Okay well read and review please**

* * *

**Training Course **

"**BANG!!" **is heard all through out camp. Everyone jumps out of bed immediately and gets ready for another challenge. They walk out to see Tsunade standing in front of them with a huge grin. "Good morning campers I realize you haven't eaten yet, however for the fun of it one person from each team will help chef Asuma taste a special meal. Alright so who will it be from the Beavers?"

The beavers look among one another before Kisame said "I'll do it". Sakura gasped and said "I hope you choke Kisame". Kisame grinned at her and said "I love you too honey". This caused Sakura to glare at him. Tsunade nodded and then she turned to the bears and said "So who is it going to be?" Naruto then yelled "I VOLUNTEER!! GAARA!!"

Gaara then glared at Naruto with such intensity that they though for sure Naruto's shirt would have a burn hole in it. Tsunade then nodded and said "Gaara and Kisame come here". They both walked up to the front hen Tsunade said "Congratulations you too are free from having to participate in today's challenge without having to worry about being disqualified if your team loses!" Gaara blinked and Kisame yelled "ALRIGHT WOOT!"

Sakura yelled "THAT IS NOT FAIR!" and Naruto groaned and slapped his forehead. Tsunade turned to the rest of them and said "The rest of you get dressed in loose comfortable clothing that will not restrict your movements". They all then went back into their cabins and changed. They all came out in some type of short and a t-shirt or tank top. Sakura with a pink tank top and khaki shorts, Temari with a green shirt and black shorts, Tenten with a purple shirt and blue shorts, and Hinata wore in a forest green shirt and black guy shorts.

The guys all wore a pair of either navy blue pants or black ones. Naruto had on a yellow shirt, Sasuke a navy blue shirt, Itachi a onyx shirt, Chouji a green one, Shikamaru a tan one, Kiba a white one, Kabuto a grey one, Deidara a orange one, Neji a brown one, Sai black one, Lee a lime green one, and Shino a deep forest green one.

"OKAY" yelled Tsunade and yelled "I will now pair you up with some one from your team! Beaver teams are; Kabuto and Sakura! Sai and Temari! Itachi and Neji! And Kiba and Shikamaru! Bear teams are; Lee and Tenten! Shino and Deidara! Chouji and Naruto! And Hinata and Sasuke! Get with your partner now!" Sasuke walked over to Hinata and said "Hello partner" with a smirk which caused Hinata to blush.

_Sai's opinion _

_That bastard better not try to make a move on my girl! Or else I will get him!"_

_End Sai's opinion_

"NOW THAT YOU ARE WITH YOUR PARTNER COME WITH ME!" yelled Tsunade. She then began to walk into the wood with them trailing behind her suddenly she stopped and they gasped in front of them was a huge obstacle course complete with giant wall and flaming circle. It starts by climbing the wall then crawling under a wire fence with spikes that were electrically charged where there was a lot of mud. Then they were to go to a table and untie a rope and then take the rope with them as they swing over a piece of quick sand and then hand the rope to your partner who would then run to the lake and get a raft and row to the other side of the lake. There they would see another wall which they were to climb over grab a flag with their or their teammate's name. Run further off and then jump through a serious of flaming circles then run to cross the finish line.

_Deidara's opinion _

"_Okay so this going to be hard. I am glad I have Shino on my team. He and I are friends and we work out with his stuff and boy does he work out! Ha I'm not gay I am just stating some facts people!_

_End Deidara's opinion_

Tsunade turned to them as she finished explaining "If you cheat your team will be immediately disqualified. You will be against another team from your opponents. Any questions? Asked Tsunade" Naruto raised his hand and Tsunade nodded and he yelled "ARE YOU NUTS?!" Tsunade just sighed and shock her head and then said "Okay first off is Sai and Temari versus Lee and Tenten.

"ALRIGHT! LETS DO THIS!" yelled Tenten. "Yes, Lets. Let us show them the power of our youthfulness!" Temari huffed and said "We will see about that. Sai you go first". Sai nodded and got behind the starting line and was soon joined by Lee. Tsunade stood next to them and said "No fighting or dirty tricks alright I want a clean match!" (A/n: VL: Haha she sounds like a wrestling referee) She then pulled a whistle from her chest and said "When I blow the whistle you start Okay? Ready set "RUUUUUUUHHHHHHH".

Both lee and Sai took off in a sprint, the quickly reached the wall and began to climb it. Lee jumped off first and began to claw in the mud trying not to touch the walls of wire. Sai was about 3 seconds after Lee, he however crawled a little briskly and caught up unfortunately he cut himself in the elbow but kept going. Soon he and lee were at an even pace and they began to work with the knots. Sai quickly undid his and was off.

_Sai's opinions _

"_I went to a camp like this once…Oh yeah boot camp I had to clean the shoes of the sergeants and let me tell you they tied their shoes in a very weird fashions so that is how I untied it so quickly"_

_End Sai's opinion _

Sai then made it to the quick sand and found the rope to jump over the quick sand with. Right before he jumped he saw a green blur rush past him. He then saw lee on the other side running to Tenten. He quickly jumped and ran as fast as he could to Temari. He quickly handed her the rope and she took off after Tenten. Sai exhausted lay down on the grass and covered his face with his hands. Lee was bouncing up and down and cheering for Tenten. He then turned to Sai and said "You were a youthfully great opponent". Sai just nodded and said between breaths "You _–breath- _were _–breath- _too".

Temari easily caught up with Tenten and they both got onto the rafts at the same time. Temari there got ahead because she had more upper body strength than Tenten and was the first to reach the other side of the lake and started on the wall when Tenten reached the lake. Tenten ran and made it half way over the wall when she heard Temari jump and start running. She immediately stepped it up. Temari was searching for her or Sai's name. Tenten jumped down and almost immediately found Lee's name and began to run. 2 seconds after Tenten ran Temari found the flag with her name and began to run after Tenten.

Tenten was struggling through the hoops she was trying not to catch on fire. Temari however just ran through the hopes like it was nothing and soon made through them. She then made a dash to the finish line. Tenten then was through the hoops and made a dash for the finish line as well. Temari finished first though and the beavers cheered. When she pasted the line Sai was there and they hugged and did knuckles. Tenten walked to Lee and said "I am sorry Lee". Lee however hugged her and said "It is alright my youthful friend you did your best". Orochimaru and Jiraya came out of the woods and Orochimaru said "Congratulations Sai and Temari".

Jiraya then pulled out a walky talky and said "Tsunade, Sai and Temari made it first". Tsunade then replied "Okay let's start the next team". Back with the other teams Tsunade said "Temari beat Tenten so the beavers have a point. Next up is Naruto and Chouji verses Kiba and Shikamaru! Let's go".

Naruto turned to Chouji and said "Chouji if you don't want to do this we don't have to alright". Chouji said "No Naruto I can do it!" Naruto sighed and said "Okay but I go first". Chouji nodded and went to his spot and Naruto stood next to Shikamaru. Tsunade walked to them and said "Same rules apply when I blow my whistle run. Ready set "RUUUUUHHHHH". And they were off Naruto jumped the fence pretty quickly and Shikamaru took his time. Naruto started crawling pretty quickly and got multiple scratches but he wanted to give Chouji a head start. When he got out Shikamaru was barley getting in. Naruto got to the table and it took him a good 20 seconds to untie the knot and ran with it and ran to the ropes to jump over the sand. Shikamaru was out and in 8 seconds untied the rope and ran to the ropes and jumped. When he reached them Naruto had already handed his to Chouji and was cheering him on. Kiba was yelling for him to hurry which he did.

The moment he gave Kiba the rope he ran and pasted Chouji when they were on the beach to get to the rafts. When they made it to the lake Kiba had already jumped the wall and was searching for his or Shikamaru's name. Chouji quickly jumped the wall and both he and Kiba found the flags at the same time and Kiba said "Don't even try you cant beat me tubby". That made Chouji really mad and he began to speed up. Kiba and he finished the hoops at the same time and they were on the final stretch. And then out of no where Kiba trips on a rock and Chouji makes it to the finish line.

When he does he sees Naruto who jumps on him and yells "OH MY GOD YOU DID IT CHOUJI YOU WON!" Orochimaru is in complete shock and Jiraya takes the walky talky and says to Tsunade "Naruto and Chouji won can you believe that!" "WHAT?!" they hear come out of the walky talky. Shikamaru stood next to Kiba and said "We lost how troublesome". Kiba just growled and got up.

Back with Tsunade the team were all expecting to hear that Kiba and Shikamaru won. When they heard Tsunade yell "WHAT?!" she then turned to them and said "Well um it seems Naruto and Chouji won". "WHAT?!" everyone yelled. "Yeah apparently Kiba tripped and Chouji won". That caused the Bears to cheer. "Okay next up is Hinata and Sasuke verses Kabuto and Sakura!"

Sasuke turned to Hinata and said "I will start" Hinata nodded and said "Good luck Sasuke" he nodded and went behind the line. Kabuto turned to Sakura and said "Do you want to go first or second?" Sakura snorted and said "Go first are you nuts and get all covered in mud. You go". Kabuto nodded and went to stand next to Sasuke. Tsunade then stood next to them and said "You know the rules. Ready set "RUUUHHHH".

Sasuke and Kabuto ran and headed towards the wall and they both made it over at the same time. They both got down and began to crawl with so much precision that you couldn't even tell that they were crawling in mud. They both made it out of there at the same time and ran to the table to untie the knot. Sasuke and Kabuto were working frantically to untie the knot and then they look up long enough to glare at each other for a couple of seconds and then went back to untying the knot. Kabuto finished first and ran to the ropes and jumped. A few seconds later Sasuke was after him with a scowl but I faded when he saw Sakura walking to the lake. He handed the rope to Hinata who ran for it.

Kabuto groaned when he saw Sakura was not about to try. Hinata easily made it past Sakura and pushed he raft into the lake before jumping on. Just because Sakura was not going to try it did not mean that she would too…for now anyway. She reached the other side and could no longer see where Sakura was but she kept going and jumped the wall and began to search for the flag. She found the flag with Sasuke's name and decided to take her time to the fire rings.

She was half way through when she saw Sakura making her way over the wall and finding the flag and slowly making her way to the rings. Hinata gasped and decided to risk the last two rings and jumped. She then speed off to the finish line and crossed. Sakura pulled to the side and went around the rings and saw Kabuto glaring at her. "What?" she asked and Kabuto did was turn around and walk off. Hinata slowly walked to Sasuke who congratulated her but she said "It wasn't much of a race though". He hugged her and then said "It's alright at least we won". She smiled and then they walked off.

Orochimaru snatched his walky talky from Jiraya and said "Hinata and Sasuke won. No surprise there". Tsunade then turned to the campers and said "Hinata and Sasuke won so that is two points for the bears and one for the beavers. Next up is Shino and Deidara versus Itachi and Neji". Deidara turned to Shino and said "I will go first because you have more upper body strength and you run faster than I do". Shino nodded and went to stand in his spot. Neji turned to Itachi and said "Mind if I go first?" Itachi just "hn" and walked off to join Shino.

When they were all in position Tsunade said "Some of the girls have decided it would be best if you all took off your shirts". Deidara shrugged and pulled his shirt off revealing some muscles but nothing huge as well as a lightly tanned body. Neji however said "Is this a requirement?" Tsunade nodded and he sighed but pulled his shirt off also revealing small but firm muscles. Tsunade turned to Itachi and Shino and said "You two have to do it too". Itachi glared at her before he pulled off his shirt showing his well toned chest and not to dramatic muscles. Shino then pulled his shirt off and threw it at the ground. All the girls were staring at Shino. They hadn't paid much attention to him at the beginning but looking at him now they could not help but gap. He had pale skin and nice muscled arms not to much and not so little he had square shoulders.

_Sakura's opinion _

_Oh my god Shino is H-O-T!! I think I might faint!_

_End Sakura's opinion_

_Temari's opinion_

_Daaamn that boy is fine as hell! To bad he is on the other team otherwise I'd get me some of that. _

_End Temari's opinion_

_Tenten's opinion_

_Jesus! That boy looks good. I would totally hit that if I had a chance! And to top it off he has an ass! Oh yeah!_

_End Tenten's opinion_

_Deidara's opinion_

_Haha I wouldn't be surprised if almost every girl said something about him_

_End Deidara's opinion_

_Hinata's opinion_

_I knew Shino was hot but that was…beyond anything…I believe Shino is the hottest man here._

_End Hinata's opinion_

Tsunade then nodded and said "Okay Ready Set "RUUUHHHH". Neji and Deidara took off and ran over the wall. Deidara started to crawl with a lot of speed and he avoided any of the wires of the fence. Neji was just behind him the problem was he got a few cuts and they were stinging but he refused to acknowledge them. Deidara crawled out and began to untie the knot as quickly as possible. Unfortunately Neji beat him to it and ran to the ropes. Four seconds later Deidara ran after him. When he jumped Neji was handing the rope to Itachi who took off. He quickly took off and handed the rope to Shino and began to cheer him on.

Shino and Itachi ran at equal pace and made it to the raft at the same time. Deidara though had been right Shino had a lot of upper body strength and quickly beat Itachi to the other side of the lake and began to climb the wall. Itachi reached the other side of the lake and climbed the wall to see Shino running through the rings of fire. Itachi quickly got the last flag and ran. When he was halfway done Shino finished and ran to the finished line and won! Deidara was their and they high fived and did knuckles. Itachi then crossed the finish line but didn't say anything and neither did Neji. Orochimaru then contacted Tsunade and said "The winners are Shino and Deidara". Tsunade then turned to the campers and said "Killer Bears I am sorry but….your the winners!" The bears cheered and Tsunade turned the beavers and said "Beavers I'll see you tonight".

**Scene Change: at the camp fire**

The beavers stood in front of the camp fire with Tsunade holding a tray of marshmallows. She said "It is the third night and your second night here so I guess you know what happens. I also know you're pretty tired so I will throw the marshmallows to you. She picked up the first marshmallow and said "Kisame, Itachi, Neji, Sai, Temari, Kiba, and of course Kabuto. I only have one more marshmallow left so who goes and who stays….Shikamaru". Sakura huffed and walked off with her head held high and left.

_Sakura's opinion_

_Oh well the only bad thing about leaving is I won't get to see Shino again oh well_

_End Sakura's opinion_

"Good night campers slept tight. Next times challenge well be a dozy" said Tsunade as the camera zoomed out over looking the camp.

* * *

**Vampire Loser: Haha I hope you like it**

**Deadheart: yeah read and review**

**Sasuke: I though this was Sasuhina?**

**Vampire Loser: I really don't know how to make it Sasuhina so tips would be very helpful **

**Deadheart: yes please and thank you oh and i hope you can tell were i write and where vampire writes**


End file.
